conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeiga
Proto Gallaic: Galaeca tangua sena inda Galaecia eni Toute-uφos Ibereaeca esi, auuota inte nouion to dumnon nouion indos cantaiestos uiconti oinos. Old Gallaic: Galeca tangua sena inda Galecia eni Tode-ufo Ibereaeca esi, auoda inde noion to duunon nouion indos cantaistos ficonti oinos. Middle Gallaic: Galega tanga sena ina Galegia ene /d/Toðe-fo Iberega ese, auda in noio do duunu noio inu gandaisu figond oin. Neo-Gallaic: Gálega tanga sena ína Galeia en Duzefó Ibérega es, ouda ín noiu dó dúnu noiu ín gandais fígon óen. "Neo-Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century". 'Gálega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Gálega is solely Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans and a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic and Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or directly from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to proto Celtic. "Duza éshon tanga duza éshon alma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Gálega is that old soul of Gallaecia. Neo-Gallaic on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ '-Name-' Gálega: Gála+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,e,i,o,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Portuguese, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are enlongated and take the word stress s - /s/ & /z/ and /ʃ/ or /ʒ/ before a consonant and at the end of a word ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camínu is "Camíñu" ) en(vowel) - "eñ_" (Éne is pronounced "Éñe" , Bena is "Beña" ) '-Sound Changes-' '-Lenition and Compound Words-' Lenition in Gallaic is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in a similar way it has been in Modern Gaulish (Galáthach hAthéviu), there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition in Gallaic is limited to genitive lenition of the initial consonant of words proceeding a possessive pronoun, a mutation of the initial letter of the second word in compound words and when a personal pronoun is attached to a preposition. '''Initial Consonant Mutation Pairs s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d l>ll m>v n>ñ Possessive Lention Senvadra - grandmother (sen+madra) > Moa xenvadra - my grandmother Cú - dog > Tou gú - your dog Téu - house > Nou déu - our house Compound Lenition '(Adjectives and describing nouns precede nouns in compound words) Curmadéu - Curma + Téu (Tavern, "beer house") Amalgurma - Amal + Curma (Cider, "apple beer") Tinzouru - Tin + Douru (Liquor/Spirits, "firewater") Fínugara - Fínu + Cara (Grape, "wineberry") Engen - En + Cen (Brain, "in head") ''This also applies to the plural form of body parts that come in pairs: Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doamraga Leg: Gar – Doahar Foot: Tróuz – Doudróuz Eye: Ogu - Douogu P'''ersonal Pronouns attached to a Preposition Slán adu! - Hello (Health at you) *Adu (a+tu), "at you" Dor avi tá - Sorry (there is pain at me) *Avi (a+mi), "at me" '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camín? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Í Y’all: Sus We: Nin They: Sis My: Mou/Moa Your: Tou/Toa Y’all’s: Sou/Soa Our: Nou/Noa Their: Siu/Siua Pronouns Attached to Prepositions A (at/towards) Avi - At me Adu - At you Azé - At him Axi - At her Azíz - At it Axus - At y'all Añin - At us Axis - At them Dó (to/for) Dovi - To/for me Dodu - To/for you Gon (with) Govi - With me Godu - With you En (in) Envi - In me Endu - In you '-Articles-' The: Ín – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sindu Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Out/from: És Over (great): Or (uor) Top: Bar Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -el/ela *augmentative*: -ún/úna Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En On: Or Around: Om At/towards: Az To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadaida: Under: Fú (c.i. uɸo) Before: Gina After: Eru (eɸiro-) Next: Segaida As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barraida Less: Bundaida'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óaran Week: Sedañoid- Sedañoidan Month: Mínsa – Mínsnan Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Endiu Tomorrow: Amárea (o.g. A-bárega) Tonight: Enoid Yesterday: Dís Now: Nú Morning: Bárea - Bárean Night: Noid - Noidan Evening: Adage - Adaga Midnight: Mezañoid Lé ín souel: Sunset Éne ín souel: Sunrise ' '''-Ríman- (Numbers) 1: óen/óena 2: dou/doa 3: trís 4: cedru 5: coing 6: sés 7: seda 8: od 9: nova 10: dega 11: óendega 12: doudega 13: trísdega 14: cedrudega 15: coingdega 16: sésdega 17: sézadega 18: óuzdega 19: navadega 20: fígon 30: fígon dega 40: doufígon 50: doufígon dega 60: trífígon 70: trífígon dega 80: cedrufígon 90: cedrufígon dega 100: can 1,000: míl 1,000,000: millún '-Grammar-' The sentence struture of Gálega is SOV, except in questions or negations, in which case it changes to VSO '-Questions- ' ' The sentence structure becomes VSO. Questions are asked by beginning the question with the verb after the interrogative. Cadó taí(tu) ínsú? (Why are you here?) Cede blen tá adu? (How old are you?) *How many year(s) do you have?* ''There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “Ezemuiai az ín curmadéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuiai”/”Ní ezemuiai” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) ' ' '-Negations-' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní tá avi curma. (I don’t have beer) '-Simple Past-' The simple past is indicated with the preverbial marker "ru-". Cogumi = I cook Rucogumi = I cooked Dís ruezumi cíga durgu ega ruívumi amalgurma = Yesterday I ate boar meat and I drank cider ru+ezu+mi (I ate) and ru+ívu+mi (I drank) '-Future-' The future tense is indicated with the suffix "-iai". Lavrumi = I speak Lavruiaimi = I will speak Amárea téduiaimi az ín curmadéu = Tomorrow I will go to the tavern '-Possession-' The noun being possessed precedes the possessor, if the possessor is a human or animal, "-s" attached as a suffix. If the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ín gatu mou garands ven es - My friend’s cat is white *Male friend* (carand+s) Ína camixa moa vazras noia es – My mother’s shirt is new (mazra+s) Sú amal moa xoisras es – This is my sister’s apple (sesra+s) Ína dura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán adu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán áxus (more than one person) Hello: Olá Hey: Oi Goodbye: Saz adu/ásus *peace to you* Bárea maza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag maza – Good evening Noid maza – Good night Please: Ma maz godu/goxus tá (If it's good with you) Thanks: Sin maz bá (this was good) Thanks (a lot): Sin maz dovi bá (this was good for me) Thank you: Sin maz adu bá (this was good at you, *this was kind of you*) You're welcome: Nígoade es (it’s nothing) Sorry: Dor avi tá (there is pain at me) Gálegu/a esu (mi) - I am Gallaic Éis Haleia esu (mi) - I am from Gallaecia Gálega Lávru (mi) – I speak Gallaic Ní lavru (mi) Gálega - I don't speak Gallaic Gálega biu tá – Gallaic is alive A lavru táu (mi) – I am speaking Taí (tu) a lavra? – Are you speaking? Moa alme...es – My name is... Drui esu mi, moa gamín Druizaida es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara avi dodu tá – I love you Tu garu (mi) - I love you '''Examples "Ul duña riu ega couínon gon díñas ega redua énen. Axis mendaida ega coufez dadu es ega dó’n maz dó óen az alu en alma bradreaidaga ñemen". All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. "Súer éis duza ria esu mi" - Dúnurí "I am a free man from a free people" - Dumnorix "Ín ulzúnu mou zeu es, ombíod moa gredíma es, Díara mou ñemezún es." The universe is my god, nature is my faith, the Earth is my temple. "Sese or, sese sú fú; sese endar, sese sú és" As above, so below; as within, so without. "En sé gála maga es" In silence there is great power "Cazufer ega selgamen a curmadéu rucáminan. Allan curma rudéun ega cíga maza ruezen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a tavern. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat. Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garu mi - I love Garaí tu – You love Garaide sus – Y’all love Garamu nin – We love Gará e – He loves Gará si – She loves Garan sis – They love (Past) Rugaru mi - I loved Rugaraí tu Rugaraide sus Rugaramu nin Rugará e Rugará si Rugaran sis (Future) Garuiai mi - I will love Garaíai tu Garaideiai sus Garamuiai nin Garáiai e Garáiai si Garaniai sis (Conditional) Rugaruiai mi - I would love Rugaraíai tu Rugaraideiai sus Rugaramuiai nin Rugaráiai e Rugaráiai si Rugaran sis All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Curma garumi", you can simply say, "Curma garu". Verb to be "Bíz" (impermanent) - '"Senu táu" (I'm old) Táu - I am Taí – You are Táide – Y’all are Támu – We are Táe – He is Tási – She is Tán – They are '''Verb to be (permament) - '"Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Ese - He is Essi - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol): Déu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Ou (p.c. auo-) To Cook: Coge Apple: Amal Water: Douru (p.c. dubro-) Cider: Amalgurma (p.c. abalocurmi, "apple beer") Cider: Sidra Mead: Meiz (Mezu-, mezucenos - MEDVGENVS < *medhu) Beer: Curma Ale: Alu Lager (light beer): Cervexa (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fínu Liquor: Tinzouru (Firewater) Honey: Meli Berry: Cara Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Wheat: Venez Milk: Laid (p.c. laxto-) Cheese: Ces (pt. queijo/sp. queso) Soup: Couxala (con+sala)/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinllú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala Spice: Ispexaria (pt. Especiaria) Coffee: Café = '-Basic Verbs-' …ésvi tá – I want… ("...is away from me") …ávi tá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …govi tá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Go: Téd Come: Téid Walk: Came Step/March: Cinge Go: Ginge 'Run: Raz Speak: Lavra Sing: Cana Breathe: Ana Hear: Clusa See: Derga *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavru mi I will speak - Lavruiai mi Believe: Cré (p.c. kred-) Think: Mene Know: Fé (p.c. weid-) Remember: Gume Forget: Anhume (an+gume) Make/Do: Ou (gl. auot-) Touch: Táze Give: Da Take: Gave Follow: Sege Lead: Cene Agasalla: Cover up (Latin *ad-gasaliare, from Visigothic *gasalja) Be born: Éne (*Éndu bíz) Connect: Coudáze (Coudáz "connection") Smoke: Ismug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Hug: Abrage Hug tight: Agarre Turn on (lights): Ou í cañu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Ou í demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Ou í arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Ou í sez ("Make it quiet/peaceful") '-Milua-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Bear: Ard - Arda Cat: Gatu – Gatua Horse: Ega - Egan Goat: Gabru - Gabrun Bull: Tarvu - Tarvun Falcon: Alcu - Alcua Raven: Bozu - Bozua Crow: Grou - Groua Claw/Talon: Garra Boar: Durgu - Durgua Pig: Org – Orí Tooth: Dan - Danta Tree: Cran – Craña Flower: Blaza - Blazaí Leaf: Dula - Dulan Fish: Esga - Esgan Rabbit: Coellu - Coellua (c.i. coelio) Frog: Sapu - Sapua Snake: Nadra - Nadran Bird: Eznu - Eznua Goose: Gíurra - Gíurran (Gigurri, Asturian people, Pliny NH, III, 28) Feather - Éla (p.c. edel-) Feather - Bluma Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) Dragon: Dragún - Dragúna Unicorn: Oncarn - Oncarna Wool: Ulan -Tírru ega Mor '(Land and Sea) Earth – Díara Sun: Souel (sauelos>souelos>souelu>souel) Moon: Lugra Hill: Bría (briga) – Brií Mountain: Carná - Carnái Snow: Isneaida Light Snow (falling): Neve Ice: Xái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mor Ocean: Magamor (big sea) Bay: Morcambu (sea bend) and Bái (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Livru - Livrua Church: Igrexa - Igrexan Wheel: Roda - Rodan Woven basket: Gís (p.c. kistā) Kilt: Sái (sagia) - Saí Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáian Shirt: Camixa - Camixan (gl. via lt. Camisia) Bed: Cama– Caman House: Téu – Teí Home: Trema (c.i. Treba) Door: Dura - Duran Gate: Magadura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortan (c.i. korta) Neighborhood: coudrema (con+trema) Lake: Logu – Loi Bridge: Breva - Brevan (c.i breua/p.c. brīwā) Land/Ground: Tírru – Tirrua Field: Lana (p.c. landa) Bay: Bái - Báia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fí - Fíza Forest: Caida - Caidan Flower: Blaza - Blazan Tree: Cran - Craña Sky/Heaven: Nemu Wind: Ouellu (c.i. auilio-) Lightning: Lugeg Thunder: Taran (p.c. *tarano-) Grass: Faltula (faltu+dula) Rock: Cloga - Clogan Person: Dun People/Tribe: Duza Shadow: Iscazu Battle: Cadu War: Cougadu Warrior: Cadufer Soldier: Cingez Warhound: Árgu Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Guard: Farda (Visigothic wardja, from Germanic wardaz, from the IE root *wor-to-) Guardian: Fardian (Visgothic wardjan accusative of wardja) Sword: Glazem (gl. cladibu) Bagpipe: Canburgu (bag of songs) and Gaida Leather Sack/Bag: Burgu (p.c. bolgos) Agasallu: Covers/Blanket (Latin *ad-gasalia, from Visigothic *gasalja Giant: Cour Europe: Euroba Kingdom: Rigaida Base: Bun (p.c. bonu-) '-Duza ega ín Biodan- '(People and the Body) Family: Clana - Claña Family: Teusloa - Teusloi Ancestor: Ginadre - Ginadrí Group: Sloa Man: Feru - Men: Fíru Woman: Bena - Women: Mna Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Mnaidan Father: Adre Mother: Madra Daughter: Doadra (c.i. Tuater) Son: Mag (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Bradre Sister: Soisra Granddaughter: Neta Grandson: Netu Grandfather: Senadre Grandmother: Senvadra Boy: Meninu Girl: Menina Friend: Garan/a - Garandí/Garaña Neighbor: Counes (c.i. Couneso) Lord: Tíerna King: Rí Queen: Riana Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdegu/a Linguist: Tangafer/Tangamen (tanga+ben) Citizen: Gonhorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafer (male) Selgaben (female) Leader: Cenfer Head: Cenu – Cena Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Tróuz (p.c. Troget) – Doatróuz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Srona Face: Áida (agita) Mouth: Cam (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Boca Blood: Crou Beard: Graña - Granda Moustache: Grandel - Grandela Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Grí '-Menda, Alma, Fezaida- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Deu – Devan Soul: Alma - Alman Breath - An Universe: Uldounu (Runa vaha) World: Dúnu Life: Bíoda Magic: Brída (gaul. brixt-) Word: Oidlu Dream: Asuñu Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drui – Druizan Druidess: Druis - Druisan Druidry: Druizaida Brotherhood: Bradreaida Ancestor: Ginazre Wisdom: Fizaida Oak: Dara – Daran Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') Sacred: Noum(a) Sacred grove/Temple/Great oak: Nemezún Oak Grove: Druñemezún North: Tóze East: Úre West: Fó South: Déise Solstice: Saulstan Equinox: Somnoid Spring: Éraga Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Samhain: Samaña Fairy: Sada (sé/sez: peace/quiet) Power: Gál Strength: Nerte Strong: Nertegu/a *Underworld/Otherworld: Anzúnu (Antumnos) Cernunnos: Gernuñu Language/tongue: Tanga Language: Xaiz (Brt. Iaxti) Love: Garaz Health: Slán Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñasloa (star group) - Saruñasloi and Galácsia(n) Forest: Caida - Caidan Fire: Tin Flame: Tinel Spark: Falisca (Medieval Portuguese, falisca = spark, from Visigothic or Suebian *falwiskan. Cognate of Swedish falaska, Mid-High German valwische *falwiskō, Norse fọlski) Belief: Creima (p.c. credima) Religion: Relixiún Mind: Melma Smoke: Mug To Smoke: Ismug To Smoke: Déu, (lit. "drink") Insense: Mugllú Cannabis: Canva/Cáñamu Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dag(a) Bad: Drug(a) New: Noiu/a Old: Senu/a Young: Óang (p.c. iovanca) Hot: Aizu/a (p.c. aidu-) *aiz "heat" Warm: Tesmu/a Cold: Oru/a (p.c. ougros) Freezing/Icy: Couxaidu/a Beginning: Fudróaz (uφo-troget) End (physical): Orgen (uφer-kʷenno) End (abstract/temporal): Aña (p.c. indo-) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Deis/a Big: Magu/a - (c.i. magu-) Small: Bígu/a - (p.c. bikko) Gigantic: Coureg Healthy: Slánu/a Round: Cruñu/a (p.c. krundi-) Dead: Mar Happy: Laun Free: Riu/a Equal: Inon (*the one, "equality" inonas) Conscious: Enfizegu/a Dark: Demen Bright: Cañu/a Light: Glustu/a Light: Lug Right: Redu/a Deep: Duvnu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Clean: Glan Black: Dumu (p.c. dubu-) White: Ven/a Red: Rozu/a Green: Glaszula (leaf blue) Blue: Glastu/a Brown: Don Yellow: Melin Gold(en): Our(du/a) Silver(y): Argan(a) Many (a lot): Allan (at full) Other: Ala All: Olu/a Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufez (good knowledge, p.c. suvidu) Born: Éndu Birth: Én Sweet: Melis Raw: Crú(a) Beautiful: teg(a) Pretty: fim(a) Good/Pretty: Can (Canibri, p.c cani-) Fierce: Camargu "warhound-mouth" First: Gin/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') High: Arzu Low: Iselu Far: Gel and En siru Close: Nes Long: Longu/a and Siru/a Short: Gerru/a Elevated/Eminent: Brían (c.i. brigant-)